memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Charts
Star Trek: Star Charts is the ultimate guide to the Star Trek universe, containing star charts of the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, and all of the empires and planets across the Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta Quadrants' Introduction (blurb) "...all I ask is a tall ship, and a star to steer her by." From the earliest days of explorations, there has always been one tried-and-true way to navigate through uncharted reaches and one to find the way home - the stars. Ancient mariners prized their star charts, knowing that they could guide them safely into a friendly port or lead them to the reaches of the mysterious East. Modes of transportation have changed, but the stars are still out constant guides. When man took his first step into space armed with the very latest in computers, he took with him the same tool for reading the stars that the men who sailed under canvas carried. When humans launched the first ship designed for long-range missions into the deep waters of interstellar space, the Vulcan High Command provided their star charts to the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise (NX-01)]]. But Jonathan Archer was not content with relying on the known. Although he used the Vulcan charts, he also added to them, and greatly expanded Starfleet's knowledge of the galaxy. Every generation of starship captain that followed has built on Archer's first steps. Following the course set by Archer, Kirk, Picard, Sisko, and Janeway. Relive their extraordinary adventures as you find here, for the first time, the star maps that chart the routes these famous explorers took. This book will be a Star Trek cartographer's dream, without a doubt. Contents * Milky Way Galaxy ** physical makeup ** quadrants ** sectors *stars **spectral classes *planets *Alpha Quadrant ** introduction ** worlds and civilizations ** political ** Sol system ** Talos star group ** Deneb (Deneb Kaitos) ** Bajor (B'hava'el) ** Cardassia ** 22nd century trade routes ** Cardassian Union ** Dominion War (2373-2375) *Beta Quadrant Charts * United Federation of Planets I: ** 1 Centauri | 58 Ophiuchi | Aaamazzara system (Therbia, Epsilon Serpentis) | Angel (Al Nair, Alpha Gruis) | Antos (Kappa Delphini) | Arbazan | Ascella (Zeta Sagittarii) | Balosnee | Berengaria | Beta Piscis Australis | Black Cluster | Cebelrai (Beta Ophiuchi) | Cheron (Omicron Gruis) | Cruses (Zeta Gruis) | Deep Space 3 | Deep Space 4 | Deep Space 5 | Deneb el Okab (Zeta Aquilae) | Delta system | Devolin | Earth Outpost 1 | Earth Outpost 2 | Earth Outpost 3 | Earth Outpost 4 | Earth Outpost 5 | Earth Outpost 6 | Earth Outpost 7 | Earth Outpost 8 | Earth Outpost 9 | Earth Outpost 10 | Earth Outpost 11 | Earth Outpost 12 | Earth Outpost 13 | Earth Outpost 14 | Epsilon Gruis | Epsilon Librae | Epsilon Phoenicis | Eta Indi | Eta Serpentis | Gamma Coronae Australis | Gamma Coronae Borealis | Gamma Ophiuchi | Glintara | Heathercrist | Hupyria (Tau Coronae Borealis) | Iota Pavonis | Ivor (Eta Scorpii) | Izar (Epsilon Boötis) | Kappa Ophiuchi | Kaus Borealis (Lambda Sagittarii) | Lambda Coronae Borealis | Kornephoros (Beta Herculis) | Menkent (Theta Centauri) | Mu Arae | Mu Virginis | Nashira (Gamma Capricorni) | Neural (Zeta Boötis) | Nimbus | Nu Octantis | Nusakan (Beta Coronae Borealis) | [[SS Odin|SS Odin]] | Omega Sagittarii | Patriarchy | [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]] | Phi Virginis | Rhaandar (Alpha Indi) | Rho Capricorni | Romulus | Rotanev (Beta Delphini) | Sabik (Eta Ophiuchi) | Sarin (Delta Herculis) | Sigma Serpentis | Starbase 514 | Starbase 718 | Syrma (Iota Virginis) | Tarod | Theta Indi | T'Met | Tyberius (Mu Aquilae) | Typhon Expanse | Unukalhai (Alpha Serpentis) | Wei (Epsilon Scorpii) | Xi Ophiuchi | Yed Posterior (Epsilon Ophiuchus) | Zaran system (Mu Capricorni) | Zeta Microscopii | Zeta Serpentis * United Federation of Planets IV ** 18 Puppis | 2161 | 2278 | 59 Eridani | Acamar (Theta Eridani) | Adelphous | Alpha Centauri | Alpha Monocerotis | Alpha Onias | Amargosa | Andoria | Archer system | Azure Nebula | Balduk | Barolia (Wazn, Beta Columbae) | Beta Lankal | Beta Pictoris | Beta Thoridor | B'Moth | Bortas | Brestant (Delta Leporis) | Carraya | credit | D'Deridex | Dewa | Dinasia | Epsilon Hydrae (Epsilon IV) | Epsilon Monocerotis | Epsilon Outposts | Epsilon Outpost 1 | Epsilon Outpost 2 | Epsilon Outpost 3 | Epsilon Outpost 4 | Epsilon Outpost 5 | Epsilon Outpost 6 | Epsilon Outpost 7 | Epsilon Outpost 8 | Epsilon Outpost 9 | Epsilon Outpost 10 | Epsilon Outpost 11 | European Alliance | Federation Charter | Federation Constitution | Federation Council | Federation Day | Federation Supreme Court | Gamma Eridon | Gamma Hromi | Ganalda | Gasko | Gorath (Theta Hydrae) | Grazer | Halee | H'atoria | Hromi Cluster | Iota Eridani | Iccobar | Iconia | Ikalia | Japori (Beta Caeli) | Jaresh-Inyo | Jouret (New Providence) | Khitomer | Klach D'kel Bracht | Klothos | Korvat (Pi Canis Majoris) | Kostolain | Krios | K't'inga | Lambda Hydrae | linguacode | Mempa | Miridian | Morska | Moselina | Narendra | Nequencia | No'Mat (Omicron Leonis) | Omega Leonis | Outpost MZ-5 | Paris | Paulson Nebula | Pheben | Qu'Vat | Quebec Outposts | Quebec Outpost 1 | Quebec Outpost 2 | Praxis | Ramatis | Rho Puppis | Romulan Neutral Zone | Rura Penthe | Starbase 23 | Starbase 24 | Starbase 36 | Starbase 105 | Starbase 117 | Starbase 123 | Starbase 157 | Starbase 234 | Starbase 343 | Starfleet Command | Tellar | Tessen | Tranome Sar | Ty'Gokor | Tyrellia | Unroth | Valt | planet Vulcan | Zalda | Zeta Pictoris References Starships * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] - ''Constitution''-class * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] - Constitution-class * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] - ''Galaxy''-class * [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] * [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]] - ''Intrepid''-class Locations * Andromeda Galaxy * Milky Way Galaxy ** 3 KPC Arm ** Alpha Quadrant *** Alpha Trianguli *** Bajoran system **** Bajoran wormhole *** Barzan system **** Barzan wormhole *** Deneb system **** Deneb **** Deneb IV *** Iota Cephei *** Sigma Draconis system **** Sigma Draconis *** Tellarite system **** Tellar *** Zeta Herculis ** Beta Quadrant *** Alpha Centauri *** Pi Hydrae *** Ophiucus system **** Ophiucus *** Quasar M-17 *** System J-25 **** FGC-J-25 ** Carina Arm ** Crux Arm ** Delta Quadrant *** Caretaker's array ** galactic barrier ** Gamma Quadrant *** Idran system **** Bajoran wormhole ** Great Barrier ** Norma Arm ** Orion Arm ** Outer Arm ** Perseus Arm ** Sagittarius Arm ** Scutum Arm * Triangulum Galaxy Species * Borg * Ferengi * Hirogen * Kelvan * Vaadwaur States and Organizations Others globular star cluster • ion • Large Magellanic Cloud; quadrant; sector; Sha Ka Ree; Small Magellanic Cloud; transwarp conduit Images Image:Class-M cross section.jpg|A cross section through a class M planet Image:Cardassian Union space.jpg|The territory of the Cardassian Union Connections * Category:Books Category:Reference Books